A Mother's Touch
by Acidic Lover
Summary: Kotoko has a day to herself and the new baby. Unfamiliar with this territory, Kotoko comes to a few revelations.


******Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.**

**AN: Dedicated to my mother who sadly did not ever live to see any of my writing. Please Read and Review. I'm only looking to become better.**

* * *

><p><span>A Mother's Touch<span>

It was a rare occasion that Kotoko Fujioka was to have a day off. Being a successful lawyer put her on constant demand for grief stricken clients trying to win their cases and collect their money. So Kotoko's surprise that Friday morning was to be expected, just as she was about to leave for the courthouse she received a call from her firm saying that her client had found another lawyer to represent him, not only knocking Kotoko off the case, but also giving her a free pass to skip going to work. Needless to say, Fujioka was angry. She had calmly thanked the caller and slammed the phone on the receiver burying her face in her right hand, muttering to herself.

"Kotoko? Are you okay?" said Ryouji, her husband, poked his head out from the kitchen and walked over to her, moving a strand of her tied back black hair from her face.

Kotoko looked up at his feminine face, framed with dirty blonde hair and into his light brown eyes. "I just lost the case." She said solemnly.

"What? How? You haven't even been to court yet." Ryouji asked her surprised.

"No I literally lost the case to someone else. They hired another lawyer." said Kotoko. "I'm not going in today, at all."

Ryouji hugged her tightly and said. "I'm so sorry, dear. Maybe this is a good thing, for today that is."

Kotoko pulled back and looked at him with confusion. "How?"

"I forgot to tell you, I'm going into work today and no babysitter is available to take care of Haruhi. This could be a good time to spend the day with her." said Ryouji letting go of Kotoko and kissing her softly on the cheek.

Kotoko smiled gently and said. "Yes, that would be nice."

Kotoko hadn't been home much to actually play with Haruhi, the girl was only a year old. Ryouji had been coming home from work early everyday to put aside a few hours for his daughter. Kotoko could not do this and came home when Haruhi was already asleep. She rarely cried which often worried both Fujioka parents. Kotoko was sure that her daughter would grow apart from her as she got older. As Ryouji got dressed and headed out for work, giving Kotoko one last kiss goodbye, Kotoko went to the nursery and leaned over the cradle watching her daughter sleeping soundly.

She sighed, smiling and caressed her face gently before walking into the living room to have a morning cup of coffee. Just as she was reading about an sinkhole happening in a prefecture near theirs in the newspaper a loud whine rang through the whole apartment making Kotoko jump and spill her cooled off coffee on her shirt. Muttering angrily to herself as she dabbed at the stain, she stood up and rushed quickly to the nursery. Haruhi was wide awake and squirming in her little bed.

"What is it, little one?" said Kotoko, leaning down to pick up her restless daughter, rocking her side to side gently.

Haruhi did not stop crying even as Kotoko tried to soothe her with melodic shushes. Kotoko sighed to herself. She was a fit mother, she wasn't like some of the other young mom's she knew. So why on earth would this child not stop crying? Kotoko rocked Haruhi back and forth more, her cries becoming louder.

"Today? Of all days to cry...it had to be today?" she said mostly to herself.

She went, baby in her arms, to the kitchen and tried the warm bottle trick. This at least quieted Haruhi down, the sound of her sucking the plastic tip on the baby bottle made Kotoko giggle. What exactly _did _a mother do with a baby? She wasn't old enough to joke around with, nor do her nails or hair. She was just a tiny little bundle of human life. Kotoko had hoped that carrying her around for nine months would have bonded them, but it seemed as if even that closeness had to be earned back.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much, Haruhi. Mommy's been so busy lately." she cooed to her daughter, the latter's big brown eyes brightening curiously at Kotoko, who smiled gently. "Such a cute baby. Bet you'll make a prettier girl. And I cannot wait to see that day."

Kotoko thought to the day she'll get to buy dresses for Haruhi, the standard routine of mother and daughter bonding. Motherhood was a scary place, but she promised herself to always be a shoulder of support to her daughter, her one joy besides her husband. Haruhi looked up at her mother, who was leaning them both against the sink and studied her features. Despite being as young as she was, there was something registering in her eyes, telling Kotoko that Haruhi knew who she was.

"The day you talk, I bet you'll never shut up." joked Kotoko. She did feel a bit odd talking to a baby, but brushed it off when that baby reached up and gently pulled on her brown hair. "Ah." Kotoko licked her lips and played with Haruhi's small fingers.

Kotoko felt rather proud of herself, for being able to calm down her daughter like she did. But this was only the beginning, babies did not stay quiet for long, Kotoko learned that from sitting in the park with Ryoji while she was still pregnant. Remembering those days brought to Kotoko's mind the day she was finally released from her maternity leave. The new mother scolded herself for feeling so happy to be returning to work, she should have been depressed at least a little. She never wanted her daughter to think that she had abandoned her. Not in the slightest. Haruhi deserved better than that. Kotoko moved with Haruhi to the living room where she had been drinking her coffee and reading the paper. She was suddenly reminded of her stain as she sat on the floor cradling Haruhi in her arms. To lazy to get up and change it, Kotoko sat there holding her baby, trying to find some form of contentment with her unscheduled day off.

"Surely you don't care if I have a huge stain down my front do you? Besides the smell isn't that strong." she teased Haruhi who giggled with delight.

Babies are so easy to please, she thought to herself. Just tickle them or make a weird face and they'll laugh. Oh how Kotoko would miss these small moments as Haruhi grew older, she barely had them as it was. Kotoko was doing her dream job, helping others with the injustice that plagued the world. Making it better, hopefully, one case at a time. But what about her own home? Haruhi would soon be a toddler, needing to learn to talk and walk. Then she would grow into a young girl, learning to interact with the outside world, Kotoko would need to teach her all the basics of childhood. She would need to teach her how to care for herself, and to be kind, thoughtful and caring to others. Though this seemed to come natural it truly was a lot of work.

One could raise a child wrong in so many ways. The possibilities for failure scared Kotoko half to death. She looked at Haruhi and trembled. What if something happened to this beautiful baby girl? What if she ended up a delinquent in need of more discipline than average? Kotoko couldn't stomach the thoughts and sought for a distraction. Thinking to herself for a minute she came up with what she considered a sweet and nice idea.

She would make a promise list to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I love you so much. I know you probably don't understand me now, but I'll save this for you to hear over and over again. For those days you're feeling down or upset, you can always come to me." she started.

When she had Haruhi's attention she continued. "I'll be the one you can tell your secrets to, I'll never judge you. We can do all sorts of things together, darling. Cook, clean, even shopping if you learn to love it. No one will ever come between us. I won't allow them. As you grow older Haruhi, I'll be the one to guide you through your days, every boy that comes knocking on our door won't stand a chance until he's the right one for you."

Haruhi began to giggle at Kotoko's tone and the mother placed a small kiss on Haruhi's nose. "But for now, the only love you need to worry about is mine and Daddy's. We both will be there to lead you through this world, Haruhi. As cruel as it is. I won't let anything harm you or make you cry. You'll be safe in my arms, always and forever."

Kotoko stood up slowly cradling Haruhi against her chest as she did so and lead her back into the nursery as the baby girl's eyes began to close. "I'll see you every morning, kiss you goodnight. Sing you a soft lullaby for when you're feeling down. There's so much I wish to tell you Haruhi, to teach you. For now it's a joy just knowing I have your whole life to do right by you."

She placed the baby down in the crib, a bit reluctant to let go. She smiled to herself as Haruhi instantly fell asleep and pulled a chair next to the crib, sitting down. Kotoko resolved to spend her time watching Haruhi sleep, peaceful in her infantile dreams. Kotoko leaned her face close to the bars, watching Haruhi's small upper lip move with each breath she took. Kotoko whispered her finale promises to Haruhi, smiling.

"I'll never leave you alone, Haruhi. I'll be here for you always."


End file.
